


【带卡车】庸俗色情故事

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ObiKaka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★庸俗色情故事。★异国双吉他手设定。★仍然有车/Dirty talk/cunt boy卡★OOC仍然是我的。是想尝试换一个风格给宇智波带土写篇生贺〃∀〃，没有什么特殊的play。生日嘛，算是辆温情甜饼车。一夜成品，随便看看就行（。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 42





	【带卡车】庸俗色情故事

**Author's Note:**

> ★庸俗色情故事。  
> ★异国双吉他手设定。  
> ★仍然有车/Dirty talk/cunt boy卡  
> ★OOC仍然是我的。是想尝试换一个风格给宇智波带土写篇生贺〃∀〃，没有什么特殊的play。生日嘛，算是辆温情甜饼车。一夜成品，随便看看就行（。

他们说楼上房客最钟爱弗拉明戈。

世间总将未知曲解为浪漫，哪怕是彻夜从楼上传来吉他声与舞步击于地面的狂躁回响。路过的流浪汉在楼道间借宿一晚而不堪其扰，怂恿旗木卡卡西上楼一探究竟，妄图揪住一个藏身于此又用热情进行自我袒露的吉普赛人，并将其遣返罗马尼亚——平等与偏见，一个依旧风靡于洛杉矶且亘古不息的话题，旗木卡卡西眼睑半垂眉目倦倦，最终用一块看不出过期的面包打发了他。  
无意偏袒，大约从一周前旗木卡卡西收到来自这位名为嚣张的“吉普赛人”的礼物。它们自楼上垂落了一层，最终停在旗木卡卡西房间外的小型阳台上，那里只放着几盆尚未枯死的花。旗木卡卡西仰目去看那面半掩的古旧窗扇，它吞噬光影与洛杉矶的世俗尘风，似在豢养暗藏其中伺机待发的魔鬼。  
而魔鬼的馈赠自然不受约束，第一日他被赠予一只口罩，遗憾的是旗木卡卡西于前不久刚清洗过常戴的那款，所以只能一直让它待在书桌一隅落灰；第二日一张乐谱草稿悄然飘下，何其幸运，它在被风送去垃圾场流浪之前被旗木卡卡西捡到；接着是一盒吉他拨片，一张被揉皱的实时新闻报，一枚第一配偶十美元纪念币。而昨日是一把小型手枪，漆黑安静的枪口弥散着试探者屡屡碰壁终致恼羞成怒的味道。  
看吧。旗木卡卡西勾住一侧唇角敛着眸笑，最终伸手将枪身上那层浅薄的灰尘拂去，并把它放入抽屉里与仅剩的那排子弹躺在一起。

一场多么绘声绘色的自讨苦吃。

这已是他与宇智波带土吵架的第七天——与其说是吵架，不如说是一场彻底冷战。这种情况本是鲜少中的少之又少，他们多年落魄潦倒地过，或为了对方同街头混混大打出手，或一起从参与多年的乐队出走，从没有像这次一般终日不见一面。  
可它偏偏发生了。正逢冬天的尾巴，春日的伊始，冰封的河流渗出一层单薄的水痕。在旗木卡卡西睡眼惺忪地起床去收拾昨日堆在水池中的碗筷时，便是他们第七日互不相见的开端。

尚未回温的水流浸过指缝，卡卡西的手臂微微瑟缩，在短暂地适应后，他便将瓷碗中盛放一夜的冷水尽数倒去。少了一位添乱者，连家务活都变得轻松许多。卡卡西有些出神，忽视了水液飞溅肆无忌惮地沾湿内衬袖口。这时他突然挺直脊背并侧过身子，向本该传来动静的天花板看去。  
有水珠缓慢地落，风动了半掩的橱窗，将投下的晨光变得摇摇晃晃，大多铺在旁侧一束扎绑好的雏菊上。卡卡西只是静默地站，袖口半挽露出被冻得泛红的小臂，眼神既无奈又晦暗。

这个任性的男人甚至连家都不回，尽管今天是宇智波带土本人的生日。

不难预料，旗木卡卡西大致知道问题出在哪。宇智波带土是位难得的谱曲天才，他在天台作曲，对着海浪演奏，一向随心所欲，偶尔及时行乐。霸道，狂妄，不可一世，男人有的通病他多多少少都沾一点。谱曲瓶颈便暴躁，词作不顺就冷脸， 所以总需要卡卡西哄一哄。而这一次——卡卡西相信如果条件允许，宇智波带土一定会这样做——他只差把“来哄我”印成传单贴在这栋居民楼每一户的大门上。  
可不能这么没出息。卡卡西告诫着自己，又回身去洗那半潮的餐具。他有一整日设想完美的计划，回房间谱一段曲，用碳铅画一些弹跳音符，吃完午餐后，最好可以去海边的沙滩走走。

而结果是他端着一块冰箱里早就准备好的蛋糕站在一扇故意不开的门前。

幼稚鬼。将男人的本名咽下，卡卡西迟迟未喊，仍在懊恼自己的妥协。他伸手轻叩了几下门扇，里头还是死寂，但卡卡西确信宇智波带土一定在听，所以毫不迟疑地倾身靠近，缓慢地开了口。  
“生日快乐。”

午时仍然有风。旗木卡卡西将蛋糕放在门口，又下楼睡了一觉。

晚间一束藏着款款夜风的紫色风信子突然造访。旗木卡卡西走到阳台时乐声不断地向下滑行，宇智波带土正用那只装饰朴素的黑吉他弹着哈巴涅拉，半探出窗口的上身落落大方，誓要将星与夜都当作舞台的序幕。那双饱含炙热的眸子毫不羞怯，鼓烫着颓然夜色，又取替了光，成为了卡卡西黯淡前路中的月亮。  
宇智波带土拨弄琴弦的力道第一次变得如此叵测缠绵，卡卡西在这别致的纵情面前忍之又忍，终于无法控制自己哑然失笑。

“我在只有一张床的房间里等了你整整一星期，”宇智波带土误以为这位通常冷淡的恋人在嘲笑自己，虽然不满仍停止了抱怨，并将旗木卡卡西的无动于衷称之为懦弱。“你却连上楼的意思都没有，卡卡西。”  
“允许我迟来的慰问，幼稚先生。”旗木卡卡西也转身靠着凭栏。他将戴了许久的口罩扯到下颚，夜风挽过臂弯，扬起的脸上尽是温软惬意的笑。“我明明上去过，敲了门，还给你送了一块蛋糕。”  
“有吗？”黑发男人颇有些心虚地撇开视线，想起了那块在卡卡西走后半小时才被悄悄拿进房间的蛋糕。“你是中午来的吧，那时候我在睡午觉，没听到。”  
“那不如我现在上楼，”卡卡西抱臂听着，早就习惯于男人即兴而来的强盗逻辑，“看看蛋糕还在不在。”

“……啧。”在琴弦上流转的手指一下乱了节拍，谱曲缠绵终是不成调。乐声戛然而止的时刻颇显滑稽，打碎了全部精心营造的浪漫，宇智波带土从窗口探出半个身子，用咬牙切齿责怪银发男人的不解风情。“不准上来，卡卡西。”  
“那还不快点下楼，这样交流真的很累。”已确认捕捉了恋人所有视线，卡卡西忍着笑，半挑起眉眼一侧。同居多年，他学会了用宇智波带土的腔调科插打诨，在口角中稳占上风。但就算黑发男人率先抛弃傲慢而低头的模样再不可多得，他也同样懂得见好就收。似是独自完成了这场阴谋，卡卡西再一次抬眼时用齿尖咬住了一只仍未拆封的避孕套，挑起的唇角是噬骨的柔情。

“况且，你房间里的床根本不够睡两个人。”

……

卡卡西听见一些喧嚣的车流声。

很远，大约是被风送了过来，路过楼下已倒闭许久的咖啡店，摇晃着积灰的风铃，映得入夜的洛杉矶一隅越发清冷。而宇智波带土笼罩在上方，皮肤只部分相贴仍能感到男人身上异常的热，并企图用唇齿将这温度传递给他。  
嘴唇刚被似小兽的力气肆虐过，卡卡西来不及去舔唇峰上沾着的水渍，衬衣被解开了大半。那位似乎还在闹脾气的幼稚鬼埋首在颈侧，舔咬吮吸无所不用其极，非常乐忠于在卡卡西的身体各处留下痕迹，以此强势地宣布主权。

既痒又痛，卡卡西忍不住沉吟，撇开脑袋漫无目地地躲。嘴唇肆虐的路线顷刻转移，舌尖略过锁骨前端，乳尖被狠狠吸住，卡卡西猛一挺腰又放弃式下落，用手指轻推了推埋在胸口的脑袋。  
宇智波带土自然无动于衷，对身下人半身亲吻的印记以及咬痕十分满意。受了委屈后的黑发男人满肚子坏水无处宣泄，就将气变相地撒在卡卡西身上。他将那小而柔嫩的乳粒从乳晕中吸出，又慢慢将它抵回，咂弄着想从中吸出些根本不存在的奶水。  
立体清晰的水声让卡卡西不自觉羞赦，用手背半覆住双眼。也许是整一周未曾感受到如此接近的恋人气息，他无法阻止身体的各个部位都对爱抚做出反应。唯一让他感到好受些的是宇智波带土也是如此，张开的双臂成为枷锁，向下舔吻的嘴唇却反之变成羽毛。

“我很想你。”不满于恋人的逃避举动，宇智波带土握住卡卡西的手摁在枕头一侧，偏要和他视线相接。情话煽情并不妨碍动作，他的手指摸进卡卡西腿间，内裤布料早湿了许久，黏糊糊地缠在指腹上。两指轻轻摩挲，带土端详着即将断开的淫丝，最终张嘴抿去了。

“只是七天…嗯……！”

有了唾液和淫水的天然润滑，带土的手指被轻松吞入了两只，同时成功地打断了卡卡西不知好歹的冷漠回应。在一起这么多年，他太过熟悉卡卡西日常的腼腆，面对真心情话也处处回避。但只要上了床，做到激动处，又会啜泣着说出令人血脉喷张的回应。  
轻松找到甬道内最碰不得的几点，带土吃准了卡卡西的反应，恶劣地来回揉弄，那人便只能无助地来回扭腰，尽力让作祟的手指远离，而穴肉一心违背主人的意愿，狠狠吸住带土的手指不让动弹，进退不得令卡卡西开始小幅度地喷水。

他肯定想死我了。宇智波带土冷哼一声，将手指抽出时决心一定要听卡卡西亲口说。腰带很快解开，外裤褪下露出一节肌肉紧实的大腿，带土俯身去吻卡卡西翕动的浅色眼睫，低声诉说着。  
“我要进去了。”

结果那只避孕套压根没用上嘛。

旗木卡卡西在心中叹息。这大致也是宇智波带土独占欲的一种，总是喜欢将精液留在卡卡西的身体深处。虽然不用担心怀孕，但清洗起来非常麻烦，带土的手指细长，指尖布着常年练习吉他而生出的茧，每每进入体内抠弄出他自己的东西，都会惹得银发男人撑着墙壁闷哼。情事过后，卡卡西的身体各处都敏感，只要一会就湿了。这时宇智波带土总会就着温吞的水流，再搂着他的腰操进去。

“唔……！”

回忆紧抓不放，旗木卡卡西突然被迫改变姿势躺去了男人身上。躯体交叠，膝窝被宇智波带土的膝盖顶向两侧以至双腿大开。未及开口，灼热硬物直截了当地顶入，没有留给他任何一丝喘息的余地便开始在腿间进出。耐心的前戏早让穴口堆积了许多水液，随着肉棒的进出而溅上腿根。卡卡西被操得四肢发软，还要说服身体去适应铺天盖地的羞耻，如果想同宇智波带土说话，银发男人必须向一侧偏头，而白皙的颈侧便成了腹中之食。宇智波带土的齿尖似是来自捕猎成功的吸血鬼，挑着一处暂无痕迹的地方重重舔咬，再将湿漉漉的吻挪到耳后。  
有血液都被那嘴唇酝热的错觉，身处性爱巅峰的卡卡西根本受不了如此对待。他无法与带土视线交接，眼神迷蒙地看着天花板，每过不久，全身都细密而激烈地抖。

“啊…！别这样……嗯……”

这个姿势就像是要卡卡西将所有都暴露。肿胀鼓起的阴蒂，吞食肉棒的穴口，咕啾泛水的穴肉，被淫液打湿的肉色股沟，这些难以启齿的隐私都被宇智波带土强制摸索探求。会是多么不堪的模样呢？单纯想象都能引起他心中的一阵激颤，双腿不自觉地抬起内扣。  
“卡卡西，你夹得好紧。”深埋在体内已好些时候，卡卡西愈渐成熟的反应全在宇智波带土的掌控中。轻松将那想要闭合的大腿又一次按了回去，男人抿着近在咫尺的耳垂，鼻尖蹭过几缕乱糟糟的银发。“好久不见，你最近有自慰过吗？”

“……”  
根本没有那么久吧。卡卡西无力反驳这虚伪的久别重逢，对直白又色情的问题视若无睹。有过，肯定有过，但是他不会说。  
真见鬼，又有谁会说呢。

“嗯？”宇智波带土露出一副好脾气的模样低声哄着，硬到发胀的性器在穴中一下一下毫不留情地顶，又用吻蹭过卡卡西线条锋利的肩骨。  
“说说看嘛……我们都这么久没见了，卡卡西。”

果真是操着一副情人相会、撒娇又委屈的语气，黑发男人的手指摸索着覆上阴蒂，卡卡西瞬间抬高了渐哑的嗓音，虚喘着啜泣。宇智波带土吃准了他所有的敏感点，尤其喜欢边操他边揉那致命的一处，以此开发他的淫荡姿态。而这一次的性爱姿势令卡卡西完全丧失了反抗的可能，扭腰时臀肉与下方凸起耻骨的摩擦成了催情的最好药剂。带土被这淫猥感触刺激得更硬了些，恶狠狠地顶到深处迟迟不退。  
旗木卡卡西双目翻白，嘴唇哆嗦，挣扎着去抓挠那只揽在腰间的手臂。  
“别揉了…好爽…啊…停下……”  
“不着急。”宇智波带土仿佛没有听到，热气全吐在银发男人的耳窝。他在这种时候总要斤斤计较地翻旧账，并用各种各样的下流手段惩罚卡卡西的不遂心意。  
“你这么爽，我没有停下的理由。”  
“不行…我快死了……”  
“我们吵架了，你都没来哄我。”在说荤话这方面，带土总是锲而不舍，“你有想着我自慰过吗？”

手指揉捏着阴蒂不放，卡卡西腰身抽搐，口水肆意流淌。此前宇智波带土将他操哭的次数不在少数，唯独今天他真心实意地觉得肯定要死在这小肚鸡肠的男人身上。快感将他抛至云间又落入深海，那根名为羞耻的琴弦不堪压力崩断了，终是忍不住讨饶。  
“有的…有…我想死你了……”急于证明自己说的是真心话，卡卡西将泪蹭在带土的下巴一侧。“我自慰了好多次，就像你现在这样揉我……”  
“那你喷水了吗？”宇智波带土的确很吃这套，旋即将动作放轻。那侧向自己的脸庞即使陷入性爱的痴迷仍然显得极度美好，带土觉得自己真是没救了。

“嗯…喷了很多…”  
满眼皆是泫然欲泣，卡卡西只想逃离这快感地狱，对恋人想要的回答有求必应。宇智波带土放轻后的动作更显情色，温柔抚弄反倒令卡卡西几乎狂乱地扭腰，将私处次次蹭在带土手心各处一层薄薄的茧上。恍惚间他觉得自己化身成了那柄带土总是不离身的吉他，并在灵活指尖下心甘情愿地起舞。  
“不行…嘶……高潮了……！”  
“去吧，卡卡西。”  
高高挺起的柔软腰身呈现出完美的弧度，一股清澈的水流从下身激荡前喷。湿软穴肉紧紧缠上要带土缴枪投降。他不由自主地叹出一声满足的热息，收紧小腹将精液射进了卡卡西的体内。  
过分潮吹下，银发男人沉寂了好些时候，用以消化这几近濒死的快感。宇智波带土轻轻翻身，一向乖顺的恋人便顺势落到身侧的床单上。带土将下颚抵上脑后被蹭乱的银发，卡卡西便被他的拥抱所包围，独有的气息也扑了满怀。

他的恋人背对着，脑后银发耷拉在枕头上，面朝着窗户平稳喘息。在情潮的余韵中，带土的视线透过卡卡西的肩头看到了窗外的洛杉矶——其实什么也没看到，只是一片暗到发灰的天色，几栋普通的高楼，隔层亮着几盏时明时灭的灯。又有风苍凉地飘进，卡卡西微微瑟缩，磨蹭着往他怀中靠去。  
带土突然觉得自己不应该在这里。这座城市已将他困住太久了，旗木卡卡西亦然。

“卡卡西。”身体仍停在纵情声色后的疲软中，宇智波带土单手搂住了那抹银色，用汗津津的胸膛不时贴上身前人的脊背，想用交错的起伏来互相抚慰。某个挥之不去的想法时刻盘旋，宇智波带土用了几秒钟从矫情的纠结中挣脱，下定了决心，又有意使自己听起来漫不经心。  
“我们去那不勒斯吧。”  
“去做什么？”习惯了恋人的恣意妄为，卡卡西通常不会先一步说不，而更偏向于倾听理由。

没错，去那儿做什么呢？宇智波带土有些愣神。他本没有想太多，只是渴望去转转，最好可以定居。但从美国去往意大利，光是凑出二人的机票钱就可能够呛。如果能把这房子卖掉倒是足够，但卡卡西也不一定就想去……

“呃…怎么说……”  
大多时间，宇智波带土都爱惨了卡卡西的温柔，而这一次却令他吞吞吐吐起来。男人难得一见的迟疑令卡卡西陷入困惑，他徐徐地朝着带土半翻过身，并用担心又困倦的温吞眼神凝望着。  
“是在洛杉矶呆厌了吗？”卡卡西轻轻地开口，又轻轻地将吻一路从带土的眉眼覆到唇角。  
这动作与他们两第一次上床时别无二致。那时二人刚从乐队出走，冬夜罕见地有雪，天地破败，而他们潦倒不堪。宇智波带土厌倦这座城市，却贪恋月光。雪色印下他们的步子，带土一转头，看到穿着单薄的卡卡西背着吉他跟了一路。见人回头，银发男人笑着问他怎么了，将冻到失去知觉的手指藏在袖口下，替带土抹去鼻尖上早已融化的雪。

后来他们在一间随意找的街边旅馆的单人床上做爱，一贯疏离冷漠的男人极尽温柔，疼得手指蜷缩也仍用轻吻滑过带土脸侧为人厌恶的伤痕。这些痕迹下早已没有伤口，带土也许久未觉得不适，而卡卡西的这番举动反倒像他更害怕弄痛带土一般。

宇智波带土明白，是他得到了卡卡西的垂怜。

当疯狂的想法获得自我首肯时，带土突觉喉口哽涩。那瞬间像是坠入极寒之地，他猛然将卡卡西摁向怀中，把脸藏进了那人的颈窝，在冰天雪地中渴求着不可多得的热源。  
“结婚吧，卡卡西。”嗓音是难以抑制的哑，带土本想用一副好腔调给恋人留下许多浪漫回忆，可在他挣扎着调整后依然失败了。他只好继续说。  
“我向你求婚。我们去那不勒斯结婚吧，卡卡西。”

那处有经久不散的热度，不会再让卡卡西冻到发抖；有街头流落仍惬意高歌的街头艺人，有暖色路灯，有咖啡飘远的香；有静谧的海，有黎明，有天光，一切再也不会让他的卡卡西受委屈。

沉寂即刻降临，卷着窗帘的风仍然未停。旗木卡卡西的思虑被蛮横地夺去，他的视线凝在带土布着半面残痕的脸上，灵魂仍然体会着意义非凡的诺言所带来的余震。  
一周前他的任性男友带着怒气冲冲与幼稚离家，走之前连沾在黑色工字背心上的精液都没擦干净。旗木卡卡西本打算第二天去圣塔莫尼卡海滩边寻他——宇智波带土总会去那儿谱曲，也会在落日余晖下与他拥吻——直到浅显睡眠被从本该无人居住的上层传来的电音吉他声吵醒。银发男人睡意昏昏听了一整夜，直到黎明初至，光线穿透淡色窗帘显出一片洋洋洒洒的橙，他突然意识到在二人从乐队出走后，自己并未与带土分离过如此之久，哪怕一次。  
他就在楼上。旗木卡卡西想着，浑身都被一股近乎虚脱的安心感占领，继而觉得万分可笑。原来自己也没有像表面那般无动于衷，他的心脏终究随着宇智波带土的活着而活着。

他们遇见对方时仍然崇尚独善其身，最后却连呼吸都不可思议地相融。十年，亦或者更久。卡卡西安静地听着宇智波带土在洛杉矶的风尘中排遣愤郁难安，歌颂恣意妄为，继而归于沉默，最后仅隔着一层楼的距离，从高处用嗔痴贪恋回望他。那一瞬，卡卡西被这男人无可比拟的迷人灼伤了。而口是心非在他身上扎根，他不愿将视线挪开，却也不愿诉说心头鼓躁，最终只有抿住嘴唇，悄悄将眼下醺红埋在口罩的边缘。  
就像现在他藏住了将头偏回时眼中隐约氤氲的泪光。

这一切，宇智波带土都不必知道。

“好。”来自身后的拥抱力道几乎想将他融于血肉，旗木卡卡西没有躲开。他用指尖缓缓探向带土的，并遵循心之所向与之十指相扣。  
“我答应你，我们结婚。”

也不必知道这个星期里，他多少次抬头。

-Fin.


End file.
